


Memories

by stormy1990



Category: Love-tune, Travis Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Aran had asked for it himself, because it was still easier to pretend that everything was alright instead of facing the cruel truth!





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short drabble which I came up with out of nowhere while listening to Ed Sheeran - I see fire

“Do you remember?”

Like a daily question, nothing more. The waves clashing at the cliffs below them, Aran closing the jacket tighter around his body as if it could keep him from falling apart.

“Yes, I do,” Myuto replied. A normal answer and still something that could rip Aran apart at any moment now. It was always a balancing act between feeling the relief that he shouldn’t feel in the first place and the pain, which almost made him crumble into a thousand pieces each time he asked that question.

“You don’t want me to say it again?”

Myuto’s worried tone and his apologizing look towards the other one was something that hurt him even more, after all he had asked for a quite weird thing, hadn’t he? But even the tears which rolled down his face and the sobs he couldn’t suppress anymore, which had been the reason why Myuto had asked in the first place couldn’t stop him from shaking his head before he turned to face the love of his life. The one person he had shared every secret with and from which he had received so much love and comfort that he would never be able to pay him back. But that was his memory, just his...not the other ones, because all Myuto could do was pretend. Pretend that he remembered how precious everything was they had before the accident.


End file.
